


Adoration of the Divine

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Consensual Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 06, Power Play, Top Dean Winchester, god!castiel - Freeform, slight dub-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: All that incomprehensible power and Castiel was still willing to do everything to please Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Adoration of the Divine

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this fic was written after I got into fandom in 2012. It reflects my thoughts, takes on the characters and fic related needs of that time. Please don't expect Dean and Cas to be as soft with each other as they were in their better days in later seasons.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

The ground beneath his knees was soft, forest green carpet.

Maybe he should be grateful for small mercies. Maybe he should be relieved that this wasn’t happening on a cold concrete floor with blood-stains and shattered glass and Bobby and Sam watching. He should thank _someone_ that the place of worship was a warm, lavish room with wooden paneling, ornaments on the ceiling and high windows providing a view of a bright, star-lit sky.

But he wasn’t feeling particularly grateful to kneel in front of Castiel as the angel turned god looked at him with an expectant expression.

While Dean hesitated to move, Castiel simply waited for Dean to keep true to his promise.

_“Heal Sam, let them go and I’ll do whatever you want. Profess my love, worship you, start a damn, fucking crusade in your name. Just- You have to heal him!”_

Dean hadn’t expected Castiel to do anything but smile haughtily and kill them for Dean’s insubordination. But he had listened. The god had inclined his head to the side, Sam took a deep breath and once Dean turned around Bobby and Sam were both gone.

It was Dean’s turn; he had forced himself to kneel and now he didn’t know how to continue.

Dean hadn't thought he’d ever find himself in this position. In the darkest and loneliest of nights, when his mind was restless, he allowed himself to imagine the angel on his knees. Naked and inviting, mouthing at Dean’s feverishly hot skin in his own brand of night-time worship.

“What do you want me to do?” he managed to ask, watching Castiel’s head slowly move, a flicker of curiosity passing his face.

“I told you,” the god said serenely, not taking a step closer to Dean, just remaining out of grasp if Dean chose to extend his hand towards him. “I want you to love me.” Dean stared up at him, past the shoes that were just a tad too shiny, past the shirt that didn’t have enough wrinkles, past the tie that was on straight and up to the hair that was too neat. This wasn’t Cas, not really, just some mockery of him and it… It made Dean want to shout and tear him down, claw his way into this monster’s chest and search for the real Castiel. But now he could only snort.

“I’m kneeling.”

“I see that,” Castiel replied and Dean dared to shrug his shoulders. “But it doesn’t mean you love me. It simply means that you fear me.” Dean frowned, glaring up at the deity.

“What do you want this to be, huh? Do I lick your feet? You want some kinky sexual thing? Because, buddy, I don’t-“ Castiel shut him up with a mere narrowing of his eyes, the generous little smile on his lips slipping. So Dean decided to be honest. “Cas… I can’t…” Not like this, not with the sharp edges of terror and mistrust cutting away at Dean. “I’m sorry… It’s too late… I should have told you everything you want to hear before…” Dean said, his voice strong, but he wished he could whisper this like the secret it was supposed to be. “But now I can’t,” he repeated, hoping that the thing in front of him understood. “Whatever you do to me or have me do is forced. It’s fake. You understand that, don’t you?” Maybe Dean was signing his death sentence, but maybe he didn’t care that much. Sam was okay, Bobby was okay. There was no more need for him anymore.

Surprisingly enough, Castiel didn’t end Dean for refusing him. He sat down into an armchair almost heavily, his shoes slipping over the carpet to stretch out before he straightened again.

“All that power, Dean,” he started and Dean shifted slightly on his knees. Castiel observed the movement, but there was still enough of that small mad spark in his eyes that kept Dean on the floor. “I’ve risked everything for it. I’ve risked everything for _you_. I tried so hard and yet you do not want me.” He sounded curious as he said it, almost as if he just recognized this. There was no judgment or anger in his voice, but the weight of his gaze was terrible. Almost sad.

There probably was a lot Dean could have said, but he took in Castiel’s form, rigid but with hunched shoulders, tired eyes that shone brighter than before. There was a terrible heaviness in Dean’s stomach, making it hard to breathe. Dean knew what that look meant, he could read the weight in it, the plea. The cold terror shifted into something else entirely.

Dean got up from the floor. Castiel didn’t comment it, not even when Dean walked over to him. It was odd touching him, digging his hands into Castiel’s shirt collar, almost brushing his skin with his knuckles. He was hot and humming with power. But still he let himself be pulled to his feet.

“If your power is for me, then I don’t need to be on my knees,” he hissed and Castiel tilted his head at him, looking up. “If it’s all for me, then I have other ways to worship you.” And Castiel’s face changed from detached to open. A slow change that came over him but made Dean suck in a breath. Castiel’s eyes shone with reserved hope, ready to be shattered again into something wetter, something helpless.

“But you will?”

“If you swear to be mine, I will,” Dean replied and before Castiel could reply he pressed his mouth to Castiel’s lips. It burned, too hot, too dry, pinpricks of pain breaking out over Dean’s skin where they touched, but he didn’t stop until Castiel breathed an “of course, Dean” into his mouth.

And that was it. Dean had defied monsters, killed angels and slayed gods. And here he was, shoving the most powerful thing on the face of the earth down onto his knees. Rolling him over, pinning him to the green carpet with his own weight. Castiel burned against his touch, almost unbearably so, but he uttered a sigh that filled the entire room, rattling the windows, moving the furniture. Dean had a god, so quick to promise destruction if they didn’t shower him with love, on the floor because of something as simple as adoration that even millions of corrupted souls couldn’t change.

Dean leaned over him, brushing his lips over Castiel’s neck.

“I’ve wanted to do this… for so long.” It was as if Castiel’s shuddering breath pulled the confession right out of Dean. He bit down hard enough for his teeth to leave deep, purpling marks and the walls cracked with Castiel’s muffled moan. “I wanted to pull you down to the ground and make you mine. I didn’t want you to leave.”

“You never asked me to stay,” Castiel replied and, despite Dean’s efforts to keep him pressed down to the ground face first, turned around to face him. “You never wanted me to stay.” Dean meant to argue with this, shout at him that of course he did, but he couldn’t. Because no. He hadn’t. He selfishly wanted him around when it was convenient to have an angel at hand, but… everything else had been complicated, everything else had been messed up. Castiel’s face fell when Dean didn’t reply and he turned around again, stretched out on the carpet like a corpse. “Being the vessel to immense power without falling apart is easier than winning your affection, Dean.” Dean wasn’t sure if he should be startled by the dark roughness in Castiel’s voice, muffled as it was against the carpet. But the deity made no move to throw Dean off to end his pitiful display of dominance over something he couldn’t control.

Dean reached out to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair and that small gesture of tenderness made the stiffness in Castiel’s shoulders disappear and he nuzzled his cheek against the soft ground he was lying on.

“You’re too scary, Cas, you can scatter my atoms with just a thought. You tore apart Raphael, you almost destroyed Sam,” Dean said, still petting Castiel gently, even as he sat on his lower back, grinding slightly against him. He felt the heat between his thighs even through the many layers separating him.

“I have always been able to kill you effortlessly,” Castiel told him, turning his head slightly to look at Dean, “but I didn’t. I’m lying here, Dean. Not at your mercy. But still for you to have, if you want me.” Dean didn’t say anything in a long time.

“You, a self-proclaimed” Castiel glared, but Dean went on undeterred “god, allows a mere mortal to have his way with him?”

“You’re not a mere mortal,” Castiel told him and Dean widened his eyes at the small smile playing on Castiel’s lips. “You’re Dean.”

It was enough for Dean, enough to feel like crumbling, so he took a deep breath and started pulling at Castiel’s clothes.

“Yeah. And you're not allowed to change. You’re not allowed to become something that’s too far away to still be mine.”

“I won’t,” Castiel promised and obeyed any nudge Dean made, arranging his body how Dean wanted it. He peeled off layer after layer until he reached too hot skin.

“You’re burning,” Dean stated, running his fingertips over Castiel’s chest for as long as he could stand it. “Tone it down. I can’t touch you for too long.” Instead of replying Castiel lifted his arms over his head, stretching. Dean had never known just how beautiful Castiel was underneath all those clothes. Just how perfect their bodies fitted against each other, how Castiel, even filled to the brim with souls, still had empty spaces for Dean to occupy.

“Maybe you should start worshipping then,” Castiel said and it was with a hint of teasing and the smallest of smirks that had Dean chuckling despite his surprise.

“You’re demanding.”

“I’m god,” Castiel simply retorted.

Dean put his hands on Castiel’s still clothed legs and even though he was still warm, it didn’t feel like touching a furnace anymore. So he pushed and pulled, getting into the empty space in the v of Castiel’s thighs. Castiel continued stretching his arms, his long, beautiful fingers reaching for something invisible. The button and zipper of Castiel’s pants opened without Dean touching them, earning Castiel an amused snort.

“You’re impatient all of a sudden,” Dean commented, but proceeded to pull the fabric down, kissing and gently biting along Castiel’s chest and down his abdomen. He could feel vibrations underneath his lips that weren’t caused by Castiel’s breathing. There were things inside this being, bigger things than Dean could comprehend, so he focused on the little moan that escaped Castiel when Dean kissed him through the fabric of his underwear.

“I’ve waited long enough,” Castiel retorted at last and moved his hips slightly to seek friction. Dean held him down, actually feeling a bit surprised how his palms alone where enough to stop Castiel’s squirming. All that incomprehensible power and Castiel was still willing to do everything to please Dean.

How Dean had missed it. To know that no matter what he demanded, Castiel would comply, maybe grumbling, maybe lashing out, but in the end, he’d follow his orders. It was invigorating, it was exhilarating and it was incredibly hot.

Dean sat back. Castiel looked at him with a small frown, hair already tousled and eyes glowing.

“Undress yourself,” Dean ordered and Castiel complied. There wasn’t much he was still wearing and in a matter of moments he was lying on the floor, naked. “Good. Undress me,” he continued and Castiel sat up. His hands were warm against Dean’s skin when he pulled his clothes off. Castiel wasn’t particularly gentle, tugging and pulling and fingers digging into exposed flesh, raising goosebumps and leaving behind imprints of heat that made the rest of Dean’s body long for more. Castiel pulled Dean’s underwear off, past Dean’s legs, and tossed it over his shoulder with an impatient expression. Then he sat on his hunches and just looked at Dean.

It was almost comical to see the hunger and the excitement war with the shy hesitation.

“You’re still a virgin Cas?” Dean quipped, but was surprised by the wave of possessive pleasure that washed over him when Castiel gave a small nod. Dean had never cared about being someone’s first. He wouldn’t have thought that it mattered with Cas. But it did and Dean hissed in pleasure at the thought of all the things he would make Cas experience. Dean had never been with another man before, but Castiel was an equally blank canvas. They could learn together what would be good for both of them. And it excited Dean.

“Climb in my lap,” Dean said and Castiel lifted his head, his eyes studying first Dean’s face, before they slowly travelled down. Centimeter for centimeter and Dean could feel his stare. The assessing, hungry look of a beast that could devour him, but wouldn’t because Dean held all his chains. It was dangerous and intoxicating and when Castiel licked his lips, eyes firmly focused on Dean’s dick, Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and pulled. “Now!”

“Yes,” Castiel breathed and put his knees on either side of Dean’s waist before sitting down. Dean bucked up, moving against him, the new sensation of another guy’s dick rubbing against his own lost in the immense satisfaction of Castiel’s body so close to his. Castiel didn’t move consciously but he did jerk slightly whenever Dean rubbed against him. For the moment Dean wasn’t all that inclined to get too familiar with Castiel’s growing erection, so he focused on pressing chest against chest and mouth against mouth. Castiel put his hand to Dean’s shoulders, gripping a bit too tight whenever Dean rocked up against him. Castiel’s mouth opened on a choked moan and Dean showered him with kisses to his cheek and forehead before he pulled him even closer in an almost bruising embrace. One of his hands travelled down Castiel’s back, over the bumps of his vertebrae. He sucked a bruise into Castiel’s neck, then trailed upwards with kisses and bites until he got to Castiel’s jaw. The stubble felt odd dragging over Dean’s lips and his nose, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Castiel’s fingers dug into Dean’s shoulders.

“Stop that,” Dean growled and Castiel let go of him only to press his fists against Dean’s chest, clenching hard enough for Dean to hear his knuckles pop. The pressure was almost a bit too much, but he let it slip and bit the soft lobe of Castiel’s ear. “I want you all around me Cas,” he hissed, each worth punctuated by either a kiss or a gentle bite to Castiel’s cheek. “Come on, baby.”

“I’m not a-“

“Don’t talk,” Dean snapped and Castiel bit his lips. He slowly lifted himself up on his knees, one hand slipping up to curl around the back of Dean’s neck and the other slowly and hesitatingly wandering down. Dean’s hands moved lower as well, into the cleft of Castiel’s ass, curiously touching at his hole. Castiel was warm and opened up against the push of Dean’s finger. It was unexpectedly easy to slide one finger in and out and Dean meant to add a second, but Castiel shifted, raising himself away from Dean’s fingers. “So, you wanna do this the hard way then?”

“I assume that there is no tender way,” Castiel huffed, blatantly disregarding Dean’s order not to talk. Dean frowned at him, but Castiel’s eyes were open and insecure and the corners of his lips quivered slightly. He was holding back, Dean knew that, maybe an entire torrent of words, reproaches, apologies, pleas.

“No…” Dean agreed and bit back a groan when Castiel placed himself against the tip of Dean’s dick and pushed slightly, not enough for Dean to slip in, but enough for Dean to feel the resistance and tension of Castiel’s body. “Not now… But maybe later.” He kissed the hopeful look off Castiel’s face. “Get started. I want to see you fuck yourself on my dick.” Castiel screwed his eyes shut and Dean felt himself slip just a little bit into Cas.

“You alright?” Dean asked but Castiel didn’t reply, just pushed himself down a bit more until the head of Dean’s cock was past the tight ring of muscle. Castiel made a muffled sound, but he didn’t stop until he was properly seated, all of Dean inside of him. Castiel lifted his head with a small groan and looked up at Dean. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth slightly open. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s hip, gently brushing his fingers over Castiel’s warm skin. It was all the encouragement Castiel needed to start moving. He slowly rolled his hips experimentally, but, apparently unsatisfied with that, started lifting himself up, almost all of Dean slipping out, before he lowered himself back down. Dean gripped Castiel’s thighs at the unexpected fierceness, especially once Castiel started with a rather unforgiving, forceful pace.

“Shit. For a virgin you’re pretty-“ Castiel wrapped both arms around Dean’s neck and pulled his face against his chest. Dean stopped talking and just let Castiel move. All that tight heat of Castiel clenching around him, moving entirely too smoothly for the total lack of preparation and lube. Castiel was fully hard now, rubbing against Dean’s belly with every move. The sounds that came from Castiel were quiet, breathless gasps and bit off moans.

“Go slower,” Dean told him and Castiel almost immediately stopped, letting out a shuddering breath that sounded like a sob. “And just roll your hips. Jesus, Cas…” Cas breathed in slowly, slowly, Dean felt his chest expand where it pressed against him. And his eyes were glowing, dangerous, giving his expression a feral glint. He wasn't moving, simply staring, a wild beast regarding his opponent. And for one dreadful moment Dean felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, staggering, holding his breath. Had he pushed too far, further than Cas was willing to indulge him?

But then Castiel closed his eyes, his expression softening on a gentle exhale and then he started moving again, gentle rolls of his hips that sent something else than a current of cold fear through Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it," he breathed and felt some of the tension inside Cas unwind. Cas wanted this, he wanted to be useful. "All that power, that's for me, isn't it? You said you did this for me, _because_ of me."

"And yet you don't return my devotion," Castiel said, far too coherent for someone fucking himself on Dean's dick. "And yet," Castiel opened his eyes and Dean was left speechless by the intensity of the sorrow he found in them. "You turned your back on me."

Shame bubbled up in Dean's stomach, an almost nauseating contrast to the intoxicating pressure building in his groin as Castiel continued to move in his lap. There was so much to say, so many words stuck in Dean's throat and so much confusing emotions pressing in on him. Disappointment and anger were always the strongest, the easiest.

With a grunt, Dean bucked his hips and forced Cas to fall on his back.

"Not now. We're not doing this now," Dean growled, then he pressed himself close to Cas, who lifted his arms out of the way, so their chests were connected and Dean could feel the vibrations of the souls burning inside Cas. He felt Castiel's fingertips brushing against his sides and his back, little spots of heat, chased by a chill.

Dean stared down at Cas, before he pushed back into Castiel's incomprehensive heat. He bit back on a moan, but then pressed his open mouth to Castiel's cheek.

"We had a deal," he said. Before Castiel could break the moment with a question, Dean pulled out and pushed back in with a sharp movement of his hips. Castiel gasped, pressing his hands flat on Dean's skin. That was all the encouragement Dean needed, picking up a rough pace, relishing in all the gasps and moans that escape the divine creature's mouth. His hands roamed over Castiel's body, fingers tingling with the power thrumming below Castiel's skin. His mouth pressed wet, breathless kisses to Castiel's jaw, followed by a hint of a bite, before he soothed the skin by more kisses. The sounds Castiel made were foreign to Dean's ears but he drank them up as encouragement to keep moving, even as he started to get breathless. He kissed Cas on the mouth then, which had Cas whine and his arms wrap tightly around Dean. More desperate than possessive. The angel shuddered below him, moans having shifted into breathless gasps. Dean felt the tension building up to almost unbearable levels, the tight heat delicious and addicting, just like Castiel's lips were.

So he reached down, wrapping his hand around Castiel's dick and moved it in times with his thrusts.

"Yeah, yeah that's it," Dean moaned as Castiel started chanting his name. "Come on, you have me, you have me now!"

Castiel's release spilled hot over Dean's hands, almost burning, Castiel's body tensing up, the windows rattling, rattling until Dean was sure they would burst. But they held and Castiel's body relaxed. Dean chased his own orgasm then, pushing into Cas with erratic, desperate movements, drinking in the sight of Cas spread out under him, fucked out, chest heaving. This was a sight that had long been a fantasy, a view of Castiel that was now only for Dean's eyes.

He had done this. He had ruined this beautiful creature, brought a god down to his knees, made him shout in ecstasy. Dean did this.

Dean came with a shout.

* * *

Once the rushing of Dean's blood faded and he sat back on his ass to catch his breath, Dean felt apprehension and distrust pooling uncomfortably in his stomach. Castiel was getting up from the floor and wordlessly put his clothing back on, item for item, covering the skin that Dean had tasted not too long before. Hiding away that unsettling heat simmering under the thin layer Castiel's human vessel provided. One thin wall between the sweltering nightmare of Purgatory and the human world.

"Cas, those souls have got to go," he finally said, forcing himself to be harsh and determined even though he was currently sitting naked on the forest green carpet. There were god damn stains not far from where Dean was sitting, evidence of what they had been doing a mere five minutes ago. But if you looked at Cas you wouldn't believe that he had received a thorough fucking. Sure, his hair was wilder again, his clothing more rumpled, as Dean knew it, but his expression was closed off, almost cold. The way it had been in the last year (apart from the times where Cas was apologetic, where he was sad and frustrated and desperate for Dean's approval and support. Dean didn't want to think about those times). Castiel tilted his head, looking down at Dean and all of a sudden this was too much. Too similar to how he had felt not too long ago; naked and exposed in the face of this new god. With an angry grunt Dean got up on his feet, picking up his clothes from the floor and hastily pulling them on. Only when he had put on all his layers could he face Cas again, his expression grim.

"I'm more powerful like this," Castiel said, his voice calm. "No foe will dare touch you." Castiel lifted his chin, a small, cool smile pulling at his mouth. Dean hated it. "I can be an asset."

"No, Cas. An atomic bomb that could go off any minute is not an asset!" he argued heatedly, which was met by Cas tilting his head, looking more freakishly birdlike than usual. "Whatever comes at us, we'll deal with it OUR way. You killed Raphael, the civil war in heaven is over. And you put a leash on Crowley that will put that dick firmly in place. Heaven and Hell are out of the picture. It's over, Cas. The big cosmic fuck you the world keeps spitting at us is dealt with." Castiel still regarded him with an unreadable expression, but at least the creepy smile had disappeared.

"If you want to make yourself useful to me, if you want me to worship you properly, then you've got to be diffused Cas. It's just not working like this!" Castiel looked him up and down.

"You seemed to be perfectly able to perform just before," he said and Dean lifted his palms to his face, rubbing it.

"Cas, you're scary, man. I can't love you if I have to fear that you will squash me like an ant if I ever displease you!" he shouted, feeling unsettled and most of all exposed. But it got a flicker of something to pass over Cas' face and Dean had to cling to that. "Please. Just… defuse yourself. Let me love you properly."

"Dean… I would never hurt you," Castiel told him, his voice soft now.

"But this situation is hurting me, Cas. I can't stand it. I just want you to be my friend – my family again!" Dean shouted, knowing how it sounded like he was begging. Maybe he was. "Please. Cas. Just… please."

Castiel stared at him, still as a statute and Dean held his breath.

"I will be very vulnerable after I returned the souls, Dean. You have disappointed me… Your lack of faith in me has been very… hard to understand. And you have told me that you do not trust me… How can I trust you? How can I trust one of you not stab me in the back again the moment I can die for you?" Castiel asked, his voice even but soft. Dean felt shame and guilt burn his cheeks uncomfortably, but he had to push it to the side.

"I'm sorry… It's been a bad year, we've both made mistakes. I should have trusted you, I probably would have had you come to me from the start. But it's done and we will figure it out, I promise," Dean said, slowly approaching. When Castiel didn't move Dean assumed it was safe to step up to him. He looked down at Cas, how stiff he held himself but how tired he seemed to be. Dean put his hands on Cas' upper arms, slowly moving his palms up until he cupped Castiel's face. "I promise, Cas. I know this is hard, but please trust me." Castiel sighed, closing his eyes. Dean didn't know what it meant, but he took another step closer and kissed Cas on the mouth. "Please."

"Of course, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've been sitting on this for so long and I'm glad it's finally posted~ Let me know what you thought!


End file.
